


The Woman in 305

by xLexiChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Modern AU, Sarcasm, Strangers, almost burning down the apartment, etc - Freeform, no hunters, no mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well.. I can't.. Cook.. And most of the times, the alarm sets off is because of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in 305

It's barely hitting three in the morning, and Lydia is personally really tired because of her whole piling up on school work, also her friends wont stop texting her - Well, Stiles wont stop. He moved in with his best friend Scott and since then, Lydia gets random drunken texts, or from times he just randomly sends her photos of them cuddling.

Lydia does not care.

Just as she falls asleep, Lydia gets jolted awake.

For the fiftith time, the fire alarm on the apartment third floor goes off and Lydia groans because her dream of drawing - oddly enough - was completely broken out of her and now she won't know what she drew.

Lydia swings the blankets over herself, reaching for this pink-purple color bathrobe to throw on herself because it's really cold outside, it might even be snowng. So with that thought in her head, Lydia grabs her cheeta print blanket to wrap around herself, it sort of drags on the ground while Lydia's slippers make shuffling noises.

When she exits the hall, multiple people are exiting already, Lydia's just one of the few on the second floor, and the elevators permantly shut down in case there was a fire so Lydia had to walk down the one flight of steps.

Everyone stands out in the cold, puffs of air escaping in this white color while everyone talks and get along, Lydia stands off to the side until this woman is next to her. When Lydia looks over, she nearly jumps because of how dirty she was.

"Damn, there was a fire?" Lydia asked.

"No." The woman cleared her throat, "For the fiftith time, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Lydia raises a brow.

"Well.. I can't.. Cook.. And most of the times, the alarm sets off is because of me."

Lydia groans, wanting to really hit the woman, "So it's your fault I'm not sleeping."

"Yeah, pretty much." The brunette let out a dry laugh while Lydia rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath while firemen would brush past everyone to double check that no one was in their apartments and double checking for no fires. None.

"So, my name is Allison." The other woman held out her hand while Lydia stared at it. Multiple burns, ash on it, her sleeves to her pajamas were burned off.

"I don't want to shake your hand, it's dirty."

"Neat freak?" Allison rose a brow.

"Nope, just don't want to end up having to burn my hand off." Lydia replied, then gasping in surprise, "Oh! I am a neat freak." Sarcasm.

Allison let out this laugh, "Well, neat freak. Do you have a name?"

"Lydia. I live in 205." Lydia replied with her apartment number, but without realizing the expression of Allison, all she heard was a laughter, "What?" Lydia looked over.

"I live right above you." Allison chuckled.

"Oh, so you're the one who makes it sound like theres elephants."

"My dad doesn't walk very quietly, I'm afraid." Allison explained.

"You live with your dad?" Lydia gave a look.

"No, he visits. Why do you care?"

Lydia put her lips in a fine line, her legs beginning to walk until she turned around and continued her walking pace, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't need parents." She shrugged her shoulders and began walking up the stairs while clinging onto her blanket to provide warmth even in the building.

"Huh." Allison spoke to herself before now noticing that she was grinning.


End file.
